


Leaving (but not for good)

by Vault_Emblem



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Breaking Up & Making Up, Getting Back Together, M/M, Non-Graphic Smut, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 10:05:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14767515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vault_Emblem/pseuds/Vault_Emblem
Summary: He always assumed that he and Forsyth were going to walk on the same path, not because he wanted to be knighted, but because Forsyth’s dream was too big for someone coming from a small village in the middle of nowhere.Now that Forsyth's dream had become a reality he didn't know what to do, so he did the most Python thing he could think of: leave.





	Leaving (but not for good)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I’ll just say it now so it doesn’t come up in the comments.  
> Yes, I use hyphens for dialogues and quotation marks for thoughts. Why? Because this is how we do in Italy, the country I’m from (actually there’s more freedom in Italy and more than one method to use this kind of punctuation but whatever).  
> This is the method I’ve learned and the one I’m used to, and I don’t think I’ll even change it.  
> Please, I beg you, stop pointing it out, it’s starting to get really annoying, especially when that’s the only thing people comment about.

It was stupid, Python knew this, but at the moment it seemed like the most logic thing to do – he must’ve known that what was logic to him often wasn’t for the others as well.

He hated goodbyes, and what could he do if not skipping them altogether? That was the most Python thing he could do.

 

He was no fool – despite what others would say, he never was – and he knew things never last long.

He always assumed that he and Forsyth were going to walk on the same path, not because he wanted to be knighted, but because Forsyth’s dream was too big for someone coming from a small village in the middle of nowhere.

He never had the strength to tell it to Forsyth, and actually he always kept encouraging him to follow his dream.

He would’ve stayed by his side when it was going to turn out that his dream was impossible.

 

He never expected for it to become a reality. Well, he wasn’t also expecting to be alive at the end of war so there was that too.

Forsyth did it. He became a knight.

Python couldn’t be more proud of him.

 

And still… what should he have done now?

He absolutely didn’t want to be a knight – the simple idea was enough to make him gag – so what was he going to do?

 

It was obvious that at this point he and Forsyth were about to go on their separate ways.

Forsyth had never stopped for everybody in order to reach his goal – he had waited for Python though, but his idiot cynical mind was keeping telling him that he just did that because he needed someone to stay by his side – and making the effort to keep up was unthinkable for Python.

 

 

The thing was that he had grown too attached to Forsyth, but he knew things couldn’t stay that way anymore and that was why, the same day of Forsyth’s knighting, he packed his things and left.

He didn’t say a word to Forsyth.

 

He had talked with Clive, who had offered the knighthood to him as well, and he told him where he was heading: there was no point staying there, so he might’ve as well made himself useful at the frontier, where he could actually help people, instead of staying in his pretty castle sending only pretty words and hopeful wishes.

Why he told him of all people he didn’t know. It just felt wrong leaving without any trace.

 

He realised too late that, if he didn’t want to be found, that had been a huge mistake.

 

 

Two months passed and life had been quite calm for Python.

He had received no news from the royal castle nor had anyone tried to convince him to go back. It was also two months that he hadn’t seen Forsyth.

 

He couldn’t deny that he missed him, but it was for the best.

There was no point if their paths were gonna separate anyway.

 

Things were gonna change, however, but Python still had no idea.

 

 

It seemed like a normal boring day – the best kind of day – but news of a bandit attack to a nearby village had reached his ears, and what kind of an asshole he would’ve been if he didn’t do anything about it?

He got up and put some light armor on, encouraging his group – can you believe it? He had a militia to command – to get ready as well.

It was time to be a hero.

 

The fight was being harder than he anticipated. Unlike how they usually are, this group of bandits was well organized.

He wasn’t used to fighting like this anymore – the war was starting to become just a memory – but luckily his body was still on edge and his reflexes had already saved him countless of times.

 

He hadn’t noticed a bandit coming up behind him and when he turned he had already raised his axe, ready to strike.

Python instinctively put his arm over his head to protect it, knowing that it was too late to try to dodge, but the impact never came. The only thing that happened was a loud noise of metal hitting metal.

 

He opened his eyes and what he saw was a big ass shield in front of him.

The man who had apparently saved him didn’t waste any time and he stroke down on the bandit with his lance.

 

Wait…

He recognized the armor.

Could it be…

 

The man turned towards Python.

Saying that he looked angry would be an understatement.

\- You and I are gonna talk, later -.

 

Yes. He was definitely Forsyth.

 

 

Python gotta handle it to him, if he wanted to be fair: Forsyth had at least waited for the healer to do his job before roughly shoving him against the first wall they’d met.

\- What the hell was that? -.

Python smirked – because of course he needed to infuriate Forsyth even more – and he said:

\- Just some bandits believing they could made some profit out of… -.

Forsyth didn’t even let him finish and he slammed him again. This time Python wasn’t able to hold a pained moan.

Yup, he deserved that.

 

\- You vanish without a word to Mila knows where for two months and now you have to courage to be a smart-ass? -.

Forsyth was so furious it was almost scary, but Python wasn’t someone who got scared easily.

He was starting to hurt though.

 

\- Just… lemme go -, he muttered then, - I’ll explain everything -.

There was no way he could escape this, wasn’t it?

 

Something in Forsyth’s expression softened and he seemed to realise that maybe he went a bit overboard – or maybe Python was just an asshole and deserved it.

He quickly took a few steps back, shocked by the fury that had taken over him.

\- I… -, he started to mutter but Python was already passing him, giving a few pats on his shoulder.

\- Come, we can discuss it in my quarters and with a bottle of wine -.

 

 

They should’ve talked, but as soon as Python closed the door behind him Forsyth was already all over him.

It had been so long since their last kiss, and still it all felt familiar to Python. His arms found their way around the other’s neck and it was like someone had enchanted their bodies to make sure they were glued together.

Nobody pulled away.

 

There was desperation in their movements and it was so clear that they had both missed each other.

Well, Python was doing just fine – or at least he liked to believe so – before Forsyth’s sudden and unexpected arrival.

He wasn’t.

 

It was like no time had passed as they started to put pieces of armor off and soon clothes as well.

Python groaned as Forsyth attacked his neck, biting it as he pressed his hands around the other’s waist.

 

How funny that he was gone for so long and suddenly it was all back like nothing had happened.

 

Python let himself get pushed on the bed, falling on it. Forsyth was on him immediately, their body fitting perfectly against the other.

It was fast, hot, but Python still felt sick in the stomach.

 

This wasn’t right.

They should talk about it.

He didn’t want though.

He had never been good at that.

 

He felt Forsyth’s lips no more on his own and he looked up. The other had a concerned face.

\- What’s wrong? -, he asked and Python couldn’t hold back anymore.

 

He let it all out.

He didn’t feel adequate beside Forsyth. What could a knight like him want to do with someone like Python, who didn’t like to work, who always put the bare effort into things, that didn’t want to become a knight despite the fact that he had the possibility to.

He didn’t know what to do, but he didn’t want to be a weight for Forsyth. He had his dream and he was a good guy, it was right that he finally made it become a reality.

 

Forsyth listened to him without saying a word, only speaking when Python was breathless and without anything else to add.

\- … Did you hit your head somewhere? -.

 

… Of all the things he could’ve said, he chose that one.

Despite the initial shock, Python felt a familiar vibration going through his chest and soon he found himself laughing.

Oh, this was so, so Forsyth.

 

Forsyth frowned, but he couldn’t help but to be also relived. This Python looked more like the one he knew and loved.

\- I’m being serious -, he said then, in a way too serious for this situation voice.

\- I’m sorry, I really am -, Python said, - It’s just that you… -.

He laughed again.

 

Forsyth waited for the laughter to die, then he continued.

\- Python, after all this time, did you really think I wouldn’t have wanted you with me? -.

Python remained silent, not having the strength to talk.

\- I know you’re gonna make fun of me for saying this but… Without you it’s not the same, Python -, Forsyth continued then, - My life’s empty if you’re not with me -.

 

Python wanted to laugh at the cheesiness of that sentence but… it felt good hearing that from Forsyth.

Knowing that he mattered to someone… and that someone was Forsyth.

 

\- I still can’t believe you told Clive and not me -, Forsyth said then, a brief flash of anger sparkling in his eyes.

\- Clive! And you don’t even like him! -.

\- I know, I was stupid -, Python replied, not really knowing what to say.

 

He missed this feeling. He missed having Forsyth so close to him.

All it took was having him back for him to admit it.

 

\- Yeah you were -, Forsyth said, then he brushed the other’s hair.

\- I’m so glad you’re all right -, he muttered them, and Python trembled at the low tone of his voice.

\- Me too -, he said, now hyper aware of his surroundings and his and Forsyth’s position, - So… are we just gonna talk now or are we gonna get on with it? -.

Forsyth chuckles and he kissed him.

 

There was no trace of the desperation from before.

Their movements are slow, sweet. They wanted to savour every second of this reunion.

 

Python remembered how strong Forsyth was, how well built and muscular his body was. He remembered that sensation bordering between pain and pleasure as the other stretched him open.

It felt so good and overwhelming but Python didn’t want him to stop.

He latched onto him and he didn’t let go.

 

How stupid was he to even think that they could live apart.

 

The orgasm hit him hard and Python was stunned for a moment.

He could hear Forsyth’s heavy pants over him, but it took a moment for him to see again.

 

 

\- We’ll figure it out -, Forsyth muttered, caressing Python’s hair and kissing his forehead, - We’ll figure it out -.

Python wasn’t sure about what they had to figure out – his mind was too clouded for thinking – but he trusted Forsyth and he wanted to be with him.

He nodded and Forsyth rolled on the bed, brining the other with him so that he was lying on top of him.

 

This, he had missed too.

 

Forsyth had always been so comfortable and it didn’t take long for Python to fall asleep on him, while the other was still petting his hair.

Even his cynic mind was inclined to agree with him: even if he didn’t become a knight, he and Forsyth could still be together – if that was actually what Forsyth wanted, but he made that pretty clear when he came looking for him.

 

There were some things he wanted to know, first of all how did he find him. He must’ve spoken with Clive, but he wanted to know why now and not before, or later, but for now this could do.

 

Yeah, they could figure it out.


End file.
